Fishing reels are generally provided with drag mechanism that allow some slippage in the line reeling system when tension on the line exceeds a pre-selected set point level. Thus, when tension imposed by a hooked fish becomes excessive, the drag mechanism allows some line to be played out and avoid the likelihood of the line snapping.
Conventional drag mechanism generally incorporate a series of annular washers, alternately of metal and of a high friction material stacked face-to-face relative to a stop in a drag stack. Means are provided to compress the stack an adjusted amount in order to set the set-point level of the drag, i.e., the amount of tension on the line that can be tolerated in reeling the line in. When that tension is exceeded, the drag mechanism will slip and line will be played out.
Experience has shown that conventional spinning reels have common problems related to their inability to operate smoothly in both casting and winding modes of operations, and their relatively short life spans resulting from rapid wear of surfaces. As taught in my aforesaid patent, the provision of a small friction area relative to the drag diameter has proven to be a distinct advantage and produces improved drag performance. But neither the improving non-tangling capability nor maintaining spool integrity of spinning reels is taught or hinted at.